A Feudal Fairytale
by Marishaten
Summary: Myouga recounts the story of Inuyasha's wedding night.


Myouga was telling a fairytale. But the audience did not comprise of small children, as was usual for him. This time his audience was a certain silent taiyoukai of the Western Lands, who was nonetheless enchanted by this story of human perseverance and half-human devotion that brought down the mighty wall of Time. It was an achievement that even he, the mightiest youkai of his time, was unable to accomplish. So naturally his curiosity was piqued.

"Within a month of her return, Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome were married in a quiet ceremony officiated by the priestess Kaede. After the ceremony was over and the sake was passed around, the bride and groom were sent off amid much fanfare to live in their honeymoon cottage set in a remote part of the forest.

When they reached the edge of the forest, the young couple decided not to go indoors immediately but to take the scenic route around the well and the goshinboku, which held so many special memories for them. The forest was beautiful at this time of the year; the maple leaves were falling in the misty, moonlit night; a fog was settling on the small lotus pond; the orchids and moonflowers shone brightly among the dewy grass – even the sky had shed her cloak of darkness and was being gently caressed by the moon-hands. Kagome's eyes moistened as she remembered her first fated encounter with the love of her life.

"Why are you crying, girl?" Inuyasha asked, automatically reaching out to wipe her tears.

"These are happy tears, Inuyasha. Not all tears are bad." A dimpled smile graced her delicate features. But at that a wisp of cloud floated across the moon, obscuring the golden eyes that were shining with hope and promise.

"I think I have failed you, Kagome. You sacrificed everything to be with me, and I was supposed to give you all the luxuries of the world – fine silk and ornaments…but I couldn't give you _anything_."

Kagome frowned. _Where is this coming from?_ "What are you talking about Inuyasha? Has the wine gone to your head?"

"Keh! It'll take much more than a drop to knock me out of my senses. I meant what I said. All the married girls love to own fine silk and ivory combs and gold ornaments."

"Nonsense. Who told you that?"

"Shippou, for one."

"Figures", grumbled Kagome. The kitsune was always trying to mess with Inuyasha's head.

"…and Myouga-jijii."

"I see", sighed Kagome. "Next time when you need a woman's perspective, ask a real woman, ok? Anyway, Inuyasha, _husband_, if you must give me something, go grab the stardust from the sky and sprinkle it on my eyes; bring colours from the rainbow and silver threads from the rain and weave my dress. Take gold from the pollen of the flowers and sapphire from the ocean to weave my kanzashi. I'm living in a fairytale, you see, silk and gold are for ordinary people."

"Keh…how do you propose I do _that_?"

"You'll figure…someday. Until then, see the moonlit leaves make patterns on my skin? That's my ornament for tonight."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, a strange light dancing in his amber eyes. "When did you become so mature, girl? I remember when you came crashing into the forest, screaming for help at the edge of my consciousness. Those days you used to disturb me constantly…made a fuss about everything…cried all the time."

"If I was so painful to be with, why did you choose to stay with me?" she answered, petulantly.

"I didn't have a choice. You were the jewel detector."

She sputtered but then noticed the twinkle in his eyes. She was going smack him for his sass, but then she remembered something.

"Inuyasha, are you not happy to be my husband?"

Pain flickered briefly in the large, expressive eyes, followed by bewilderment.

"Of course I am happy. Why would you say such a thing?"

"Then why were you so quiet during the ceremony? You hardly said a word and then mumbled your vows like you wanted the whole thing to get over as quickly as possible."

It was Inuyasha's turn frown. "That's because I didn't feel the vows of the ceremony, vows which were so impersonal, so _standard_, could do justice to how I really feel for you. Kagome, you were gone for three years. Do you know how many days does that make?"

"A lot." Math was her nemesis.

"1095 days. Now sum up the hope and despair of 1095 days, the pain and emptiness of a life without you, pining for you, hoping – always hoping that by some miracle you will come back and I will live again, but seeing every hope turn to ash one by one. And then joy, fierce joy at the sight of you. That dream that I had almost given up was within my grasp once again. And all these moments, my lifetime – culminating into this moment when I can claim you as my own before the world…how can a ceremony and a few ordinary vows sum up this feeling?"

Kagome stood speechless, somewhat belittled by this outpouring of emotion from a man she thought was silent and gruff. Maybe she needed a little perspective on things.

"But vows are important to you. So let me say a few vows of my own."

He gently took her hands into his, and bent closer.

"I promise that you will always stay in my heart, Kagome – quietly, like this deep, silent, moonlit night. Radiant as the rays of the full moon, only you will light up my life."

She shyly turned away her gaze, but he cupped her chin and tilted her head back to face him.

"Only your gentle eyes will be the guiding light for me, when all other lights will go out. Only your arms will be my cover and my armour against the world."

"Inuyasha…"

"Sweet as the fragrance of jasmine that fills this forest, only you will fill my sorrows and pains, only your face will shine in all my sleeping and waking dreams – just like this deep, silent, moonlit night."

Thus speaking, he kissed his bride."

The lord of the West stroked his long, white mane cascading in the moonlight. A wistful, almost imperceptible sigh escaped from his lips. Naraku was dead, his kingdom was stable. But love…love was a castle he was yet to conquer.


End file.
